


No More Lessons Regina

by Regal_Regina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy title used as power-pay..nothing incest related, Dry Humping, F/F, Fingerfucking, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Wet Humping, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_Regina/pseuds/Regal_Regina
Summary: (Swanqueen Fanart and smutty oneshot).Regina invites Emma into the Manor one morning. Emma wants to take advantage of their 'fuck-buddy' benefits. Regina wants to study up on her new volumes of magic.Taking place during a magical lesson where Regina unintentionally distracts Emma by wearing something that leaves little to the imagination.When Regina inadvertently teases the blonde into action...things take a heated turn, that even the Mayor didn't see cumming.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 317





	No More Lessons Regina

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite this fic and extend the ending. Old Fanart. New story.  
> You're welcome ;)

**"No more lessons Regina"**

"No More Lessons Regina"

Regina silently walked around the room, nose in a spell book, deep in thought, coming to a halt by her desk. They were in Regina’s office at the manor, Emma sitting forward on a couch hands precariously hovering in mid-air before her as she concentrated to find her magic and fulfill the spell she was trying to master. The two of them had come to an understanding. As the years went by, they had grown accustomed to one another, understanding breached the gap where differences once left them apart.  
From the first time they fell into bed together in her first year in Storybrooke (after one of their heated fights had left them clutching one another in a deep harsh kiss, burning desire fueling their rage) they had always managed to end up between each other’s sheets. What started out as a means to vent their frustration for one another…at one another, their nights a rough play for dominance, slowly developed to something almost affectionate over the months. But neither allowed it to go beyond that. As she said, they’d come to an understanding.

As time slipped by, they began to notice each other. Their erotic nights to exert control or scratch an itch, began to include sly quips and teasing, their humor a unexpected addition to their rough play. Whether it was initially the realization on Regina’s part that Emma was as protective of Henry as she was, or the slowly noticed changes Emma saw in Regina and how hard she was trying to change for their son, both began to finally understand one another.

From then on, they took note of each other outside of the bedroom.

*

Regina had begun to notice Emma’s displacement within Storybrooke. Despite how many friends she made or how many more relatives were added to her family tree, Emma always remained uncomfortable with her new-found family; on the edge, almost like an outsider. She found herself drawing conclusions from what she knew about the blonde’s past and took the time to contemplate ways of making it easier on her. At that time they were just becoming friends, so she decided to take that opportunity to show the blonde she had someone on her side…even if it was through something as simple as sarcastic quips towards the blonde. _It’s not like she was one to compromise on the little things_ , she’d smirked at the time. She didn’t admit it then, but the guilt of the life Emma had been forced to face, no thanks to her, began to eat away at the Mayor.

Emma had begun to realize that while everyone moved forward with their lives, Regina was left discarded by all, a traitorous deceptive former Queen even after her attempts at redemption. It bugged Emma that no-one even wanted to consider forgiving the brunette for her past crimes…even after Emma had heard of how many people her own parents had killed in what they deemed ‘necessary acts’ during fights they instigated or in self-defense. Regardless, nearly everyone she now knew were murderers, thanks to the land they came from. The only difference, and it was still a big one she knew, was that Regina had acted out of malicious intent. Sometimes, on her own dark days, she almost couldn’t blame her. And while she knew what Regina had done was horrible, she knew there was more to it. It was with that knowledge that Emma felt herself tugged towards the brunette, spending more time to visit her in her lonely empty manor (more than once to lead her to the master bedroom) to show her she understood what it was like to act out, harshly, against those that threatened her survival...just with a more pleasurable outcome.

And as the years went by, mutual respect turned to admiration as they learnt how to read each other, as they fought oncoming threats and protected their son. As Regina was surprised to hear the blonde had magic, and that she wanted Regina as her teacher.

*

And so, it landed them here. In Regina’s manor, caught up in companionable silence in her office. Emma had stopped by in the hopes of catching the former mayor in the early morning for a ‘wake-up-call’ as she was starting to call it. Not a quickie, Regina never did quickies, there was nothing fast about what they did together. But an hour or so in the company of a woman who eased whatever worries lied beyond their bedroom doors, was something she came to cherish, and was so definitely needed right now.

Regina had answered the door in, surprisingly not one of her robes, but a fine black see-through shirt that hung to her knees. It’s open front was so loose, it hung off one of the former mayors shoulders as she lent against her door, revealing the black silk slip she had on underneath. While Emma would have laughed at their similar state of dress, Emma in nothing better than a sheer black shirt herself and draw-string soft black shorts no thanks to the warming months, she remain rooted to the spot and startled at just how goddamn sexy this woman looked.

Clearly the former mayor had seen Emma on her porch otherwise she’d never have answered in what she was wearing…well, Emma goddamn hoped so anyway…not that she was possessive but she sure as hell hoped their arrangement was as exclusive as they’d said it was.

Cocking a fine eyebrow at the blonde’s obvious lingering gaze, Regina smirked as Emma had suggested it might be nice if they spent the morning in each other’s company. The Mayor had known what the blonde wanted, that was clear as day, but unfortunately her casual state of dress was because she’d spent the early morning lounging in her office trying read through her newest spell books and she didn’t have time to spend it in bed with the Savior. No matter how much she wanted to.

So, with the blonde’s non-too-subtle look of disappointment, Regina invited her in to do just that. Enjoy each other’s company. In her office, as they both focused on their own magical dilemma’s.

It was not exactly what Emma had in mind. So, Emma sat, thinking...and partially sulking.

Regina was her teacher now. She was kind enough to help her focus on her magic. However, on days like today, Emma could do anything but. As Emma sat, trying to create a protection spell on the flowers that lay in a vase on the coffee table before her, she couldn’t help but flick her attention over to the brunette who sat with an adorable scrunched nose and crinkled brow as she tried to understand whatever it was she was reading.

Regina remained perched in the armchair by the fireplace, just opposite Emma, poised posture as always with the book in her lap. As Regina gazed down at the pages that lay open on her bare thighs, Emma couldn’t help but stare. The light breeze coming through the windows behind them softly lifted the wisps of hair that were cast over her features, revealing her concentrated frown, her dark eyelashes soft over high round cheekbones. The scar on her lip twitched as the brunette brought her bare bottom lip between her teeth and chewed thoughtfully. Eyes trailing down, Emma caught sight of heavy round breasts swaying in their silken lace as Regina tilted ever so slightly lower over an inscription.

A ripple of desire ran down Emma’s spine, pooling low in her abdomen as she slowly licked her lips, appreciating the woman before her and her sudden display of supple flesh. It’s not like she wasn’t allowed to look, but they were strict about their boundaries outside of the bedroom, and right now Emma was finding it very _very_ hard to look away.

Regina let out a little disgruntled hum. Clearly not finding what she needed. It gave Emma enough warning to quickly return her attention to her…magical…barrier…thing she was supposed to be doing. _Seriously, how did this woman expect her to concentrate when she’s dressed like that?_

Regina looked up at the blonde still trying to work her magic, before rising to her feet and making her way over to check something in another book that lay open on her desk, her feet and legs bare, softly padding over the carpeted floors.

Emma fidgeted in her seat while Regina was facing the other way. If she wasn’t already incredibly aroused before she got to the manor that morning, picturing how she might like to make the former Mayor squirm beneath her on her way over, she definitely was now.

All thoughts of attempting to hone her magic left the blonde, as those fantasies came back to her now. She glanced at the brunettes back, now leaning a little too far for Emma’s own comfort until the edge of the brunette's shirt rode up to reveal her perfectly rounded cheeks and there, on display to all, her covered center, hidden by a thick strip of dark black lace.

Emma’s ears rang as her blood pumped at an alarming rate, before rushing to throb between her thighs. She felt her center clench as Regina swayed her ass a little, flipping through some pages, causing her shift from one foot to the other, her leg muscles rippling softly as they contracted under soft smooth skin. From where Emma was, she saw every movement as the brunette shifted, causing her thighs to glide side-by-side and capture her sex slightly in the movement.

Suppressing a whimper, Emma didn’t think she could take it any longer. She held her hitching breath, heart racing at the sight of the almost bare backside of the woman before her and felt her own clit throb.

Regina seemed lost in her own thoughts. It happened more often than not, but today just so happened to be the day Regina did so without wearing enough to censor herself and her movements.

Emma’s eyes hooded as the brunette shifted again and let out a low disappointed hum, no doubt unable to find the solution to whatever conundrum had her so easily distracted from the blonde practically quivering with lust behind her.

To the Saviors disappointment, Regina straightened and turned to casually stroll around the room. Nose deep in her mother’s old spell book again, no doubt trying to reference something she just read. The shirt she wore waved with the breeze of her passing from one end of the room to the other, allowing a ripple of morning sunlight to slip through the sheer fabric and reveal the tops of her thighs. Emma found her eyes fixated now, unable to feign any interest in what she was supposed to be doing.

Her body had taken over any efforts she had. Her heartbeat was so strong now she wondered if Regina could hear it as she tried to steady her breathing. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to ease the ache between her legs before she noticed Regina turning in place and rising on the tips of her toes to bring down another book from the bookcase by the door. Emma’s breath caught as the brunette began to reach up, her negligee rising to rest on the small of her back, revealing that she was indeed wearing a thick g-string, as her ass came into full display.

As she did, her shirt slipped even further off her shoulder, baring the tops of her breasts now pressed into the hard bookcase before her, while she tried to reach one of the top shelves. She grunted softly in the back of her throat at her attempts to fetch whatever damn book had taken her fancy and bounced a little of the balls of her feet.

In that moment, Emma felt her instincts take over. Without realizing what she was doing, she swiftly stood up and closed the gap between them, approaching the brunette with determined desire. Regina must have heard her. She glanced over her shoulder before lowering her feet to the floor and directing a look of confusion towards Emma’s urgent approach. Emma rushed into the Regina’s personal space before she could ask what was wrong, tugging her over and pinning her from behind to the door-frame by the bookcase Regina had been so determined to tease her in front of. She only had a second to register what Emma was doing, giving her enough time to clutch onto the spell book in her hand and brace herself against the doorjamb as excitement thrilled through her.

Regina’s breath left her as she puffed “Emma”, in throaty surprise. Her voice barely audible to the other woman as Emma loosened her own shorts, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them and pushing her weight into the back of the brunette, capturing her against the wooden frame. Grabbing the sheer fabric of the former mayor’s shirt, she forced it up, clutching it to Regina’s back as she bared the quivering ass cheeks of the woman before her. She was excited. Emma could tell. The blonde nuzzled her nose into Regina’s neck, licking the salty skin hidden by dark hair before sucking in her skin with earnest need.

The throbbing feeling of Emma’s tongue and mouth harsh against her neck caused the brunette drop her head back and let out a loud breathy strangled moan.

Not releasing the brunettes skin from her sucking mouth or her hold on the Mayors back, Emma slid one of her hands around Regina’s side, pulling hips away from the door-frame, bending her forward to clutch the Mayor's supple ass against her throbbing center. Regina’s back arched in response. As the moist desire slid from Emma’s soaked core, rubbing over Regina’s fleshy cheeks, the former Mayor hissed in pleasure, pushing herself further back into the blonde and urging her on.

At that, Emma pulled her mouth away, noting a dark mark already starting to appear on the panting neck of the woman who remained taught and trembling against her. Shifting the hand that still gripped the brunettes hip, Emma slid it under the lining of Regina’s underwear, causing a soft whimper to escape Regina’s lips as Emma firmly cupped her aching moist center. When her fingers finally began to slowly circle her clit, Regina threw her head back again, letting out a long low guttural moan. The Mayor begun to shift from one foot to the other, swaying her backside in an attempt to meet the blondes soaking wet core and prompt the blond to just fuck her already.

Emma breathed into Regina’s hair, clutching the writhing woman tightly to her as the brunette tried to hold herself upright against the door frame, book still in hand. Leaning forward to whisper into the former mayors ear while she continued to circle her finger over a moistening throbbing clit, she breathed “No more lessons, Regina”.

The Mayors breath hitched. A tortured moan caught in the back of her throat as her frustration and arousal grew. Feeling Emma dominating her this way, taking control and bending her to her will. This wasn't common. The blonde usually controlled herself better than this, usually sought out release before she grew this agitated, as the Mayor did herself, but _God_ did Regina love it when she lost control. 

The blonde shifted then. A sudden movement forward, pressing herself tightly against the brunette still bent against the door frame. A firm hand releasing her sheer top from behind as the blonde's body pressed her forward, her muscular arm wrapping around Regina's torso until she felt the wandering hand grip her right breast. The moan she held in before was drawn out of her as Emma held her close and squeezed her round globe, fingers seeking out a taut nipple and flicking it repeatedly while her other finger continued to slowly circle her clit. Teasing her further. The brunette squirmed under her ministrations, silently begging for further attention. 

Emma drew in a deep breath, her chest expanding as she took in Regina's perfume and now obvious arousal that filled the air with musk and mingled with the strong scent of her own. Nothing smelt better than the scent the Mayors arousal and Emma's clit ached with the smell of need permeating the air. On instinct, Emma's hips pressed further into the Mayors backside, lifting upwards then down to part lower lips as she began grinding her clit against the Mayors firm round ass. "Uuugh" Emma groaned at the feeling, a faint moan heard from the brunette in response. The savior's aching need finally gaining some relief. Even if it had to come by forcing the Mayor against a hard surface and humping her like an animal in need of a quick hard fuck to solve some built up arousal.

Regina should have known better than to tease her, deny her and make her wait. Even without realizing it...she should have known. She should have known how many days its been since they've screwed each others brains out to relieve the tension building between them. Emma certainly did. She counted every fucking minute.

As she pressed herself more firmly into the Mayors backside, grinding against her and held her close in firm arms, Emma recalled how many times she had to listen to that husky voice lecture during long meetings without hearing her moan. How many times she had to watch long tan legs cross on leather seats during conferences without being able to part them or feel them lock around her head. How many times this firm glorious royal ass she was currently crushing her clit against had swayed in front of the Sheriff enticingly on their way to town meetings or presented itself whenever the Mayor had bent over to lift a dropped file or pen. How many times she had secretly wanted to yank skin-tight dresses over curved hips to finally reveal those supple globes and forced them to endure the sharp echoing claps of her firm hand, to redden and heat under her spanking before she finger fucked the mayor over her own desk, watching her ass bounce with each thrust. Emma recalled every moment, every time that had left her breathing harsh and body thrumming, while the Mayor unknowingly stroked her arousal further. To fantasies neither had ever dared explore.

It was too much. Emma had waited long enough and God she needed to fuck this woman like the tease she was before this arousal drove her crazy..if it hadn't already.

Legs widening their stance behind the brunettes curling toes, feet planted firmly, Emma began to hump the Mayor with vigor, the blonde's cum coating Regina's ass squelching loudly between them.

Regina's breath left her in a huff on every thrust of Emma's hips, trying to gain her bearings as Emma seemed to give in to her own needs and take what she wanted, fucking her into the door-frame. Regina's grip on the wood and her spellbook was knuckle white. Trying desperately to stay upright as Emma held her tighter, curves molding together, hand squeezing her breast delightfully - _achingly_ \- and began humping her faster. Moans rising in the back of their throats as Emma began to gain some relief and Regina began to feel the teasing tension reach painfully desirable heights. 

The brunette could feel the bump of Emma's hot clit rubbing against her supple cheeks. It sent a shiver down her spine. Feverishly humping into her like a crazed animal, desperate for release on her warm behind. _God it felt so good_. Feeling the Saviors slick cum spreading over her ass as she fucked against her. Marking her. Owning her. But it was frustrating beyond belief. She needed Emma to _fuck her already._

Releasing a frustrated groan, Regina could feel her clit throbbing as Emma's finger lost its slow torturous rhythm and began to twitch uselessly. Emma increased the pressure against her ass to focus on gaining her own pleasure instead. 

Her breath caught as Emma's jerking finger gave up its focus on Regina's clit. Instead a full palm replaced it, pressing into her wet mound.

A grateful moan escaping the Mayor as pressure was finally applied to her aching need. Although as the pressure increased, she realized the Sheriff was not aiming in giving her pleasure but in pulling her further backwards. Pushing firm fingers against her mound to force her ass into the blondes clit even more. A breathy moan behind her evidence that it worked - _for the blonde_. 

It was torture to be held so tightly in all the right places yet feel the ache rise with every thrust. As her lover used her body to fuck and pleasure herself on. _Fuck._ Her cunt was so wet against Emma's firm hand. She tried to tilt her hips with every resonating thrust. Trying to shift her lower lips in a way to open up against Emma's hand and let her clit grind herself to climax but no matter how she squirmed, she couldn't. 

"Em-ma" Regina moaned, trying to convey her frustration at being denied, but her need made her voice sound breathy and desperate. _What was wrong with her? And why was she allowing this?! She never let Emma take over like this!_

"Regina" Emma panted back, somehow increasing the strength of her hold to hump her clit into Regina's firm ass. "Fuck Regina, you feel so _good"._ Regina moaned in response. _God it did feel good though_. Torturous but so fucking tantalizing as Emma's cum began to slide from cheek to cheek, catching in-between and dribbling down down _down_. 

Regina gasped at the feeling. Firmly pushing her ass up, curving her back and bending her knees a little to encourage the trail of cum to curve down her ass and - _oh! -_ drip onto her own cunt. Regina groaned lowly, shifting her quaking legs against Emma's firm rhythm to squish her lower lips together, feeling their cum mix beneath her dark curls. "oh-f-fuck" she whispered. _It felt so fucking good_. The trail of cum only increasing its slow flow as Emma's desire grew, smearing firmly all over her ass cheeks and now - she shifted her thighs again with another firm bump of Emma's hips - _inside_ her cunt lips. _Oh God._ The excess moisture dripping between Emma's firm fingers and slipping onto the Mayors hot tan thighs.

Being denied for so long was heightening Regina's senses. The press of breasts into her back as curves molded tightly to her own. Every little puff of air through flared nostrils into her neck. Every deep moan from the blonde vibrating through her chest, tingling straight to her clit. Every twitch of Emma's clit as it throbbed against her ass.

The pressure against her mound and lower lips almost painful now with how desperate she was for release. 

Regina's breath puffed with every thrust. Noticing that Emma was growing feverish and forceful now, _well..more so than before_. Grunting with the power she had over the trembling squirming woman she held in her arms. The sounds of their pleasure rising, one animalistic in gaining relief the other tortured in desire, as Emma rose closer towards her climax. 

She felt the blondes muscles quiver, her moans growing and knew she was getting closer.

Regina squirmed, her frustration only growing as her clit throbbed. Stomach clenching and quivering with need painfully. _Could she come like this? From being fucked and denied? Was that even possible?_ She didn't know if she could, but she sure as hell wanted more and so she painfully gritting out "Em-ma!" to gain the blonde's attention and finally get the release she needed.

It was only when she felt Emma's hips stutter roughly against her ass, her fingers twitching into Regina's cunt briefly and her breath rush out into raven hair that Regina caught what had accidentally slipped out. 

" _Em-ma,_ **_please_** _" ._

Silence surrounded them aside from their panting breaths. Regina had never, not once, ever succumbed to begging. Not when bedding the blonde or any other lover she'd had, did the once-Queen ever give in to saying that word. Emma had tried, on numerous occasions, to get her to beg. She seemed to have a playful fascination with wanting to hear her say it. Every time resulting in Emma's frustration and need to see the Mayor cum overcoming her patience to hear the her beg for release, saving Regina from having to show such a weakness. 

This time however, was different. Regina had never let Emma get this..this... _animalistic_. Never let her turn her, bend her and take her like she was an animal in heat and needed to be taken. She always held some form of power, whether it be physical or by tauntingly verbal, she never gave in like this. Regina panted, eyes wide as she realized what she'd called out. 

She felt Emma's hips twitch forward. No doubt trying to hold herself back. _God-knows why, now she's gone ahead and said what the blonde so desperately wanted to hear_.

But to her surprise, Emma's iron strong grip relaxed until their bodies curves molded firmly against one another. The blondes firm bicep quivering as she forced her hand to release its pleasurable death-grip on her breast and instead began to knead and tease her breasts in equal measure, slowly feeling each globe and gliding her thumb across her stiff nipples, almost absent mindedly. Her other hand resting on her mound but not applying the pressure it once had. 

Regina released the breath she didn't realize she was holding as Emma nuzzled into her neck affectionately, inhaling her scent and puffing over the hickies she must have by now.

She thought, once she'd said _that_...once she'd...begged, that Emma would taunt her, lord it over her, even playfully before taking what she wanted. She didn't expect _this._ And it was oddly comforting, to feel her vulnerabilities laid out bare and not regret it, not feel as though she's given over power only for it to turn sour. For once in her life, Regina felt safe in the arms of another. And while it was completely alien to her, terrifying to her, the warmth that rose in her chest was more welcome than she ever realized. 

She dropped the book she'd been clutching onto, hearing it thud on the floor below, and released the door-frame from her death grip. Wobbling knees unable to hold her weight as she lent back into Emma's warm hold. Her hands coming to caress the blondes forearms that circled her body as she let the blonde hold her weight. Their hearts beating incredibly hard, most likely from what she'd just said more so than their rutting.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Letting go like this.

Emma nuzzled further into her neck, her nose gliding over salty skin, tickling Regina behind her ear. They didn't do _this_. It wasn't supposed to be more than scratching an itch. Sure they had come a fair way and respected one another, but they were nothing but a release, a rough fuck or an easy orgasm...or ten, to relieve tension. Not...

As Emma continued to hold her, nuzzle her and knead her, Regina realized the blonde was waiting. Her heart stuttered in her chest as she figured out what Emma was doing. That the blonde was giving her time to process, to choose to continue or to back out. She was giving her power sure, but she was giving her a _choice_ over what happened now, even in her vulnerability. And while the Mayors eyes briefly stung with emotion and her heart fluttered with unfamiliar affection she felt her whole body heat up in response to Emma's thoughtfulness. To Emma's...Emma's...everything.

To the hands caressing her, warming her breasts, thumbs flicking slowly over tingling nipples. Sparking her desire even further. Her stomach quivering in response. To the warm strong breath, expanding in the chest behind her, encasing her in its movement and fluttering against her skin in every exhale. Smelling her, nuzzling her, encasing her. And _teasing_ her.

Regina allowed her body to relax, pressing her curves into Emma's strong form, feeling her clit pulse in time with Emma's as it brushed against her ass with her gentle movement. She turned her head slightly, eyes hooded with desire as she turned towards Emma's watchful gaze. Blond hair all she can see in her peripheral but the shift in movement on her neck enough for her to know Emma had noticed and was watching her closely. Her hands never slowing as they kneaded firm globes and teased taut nipples carefully...respectfully...waiting. 

Releasing a puff of air, Regina finally lifted her hooded gaze to meet dilated hazel eyes. Deciding then and there what her body was demanding, _screaming_ , for her to do...as she desired...and never let anyone do before.

"Fuck me, _Em-ma_ " she husked. _Achingly_. And if it were possible, Emma's eyes dilated further, eclipsing with darkness until the emerald green seemed to vanish. It made Regina's clit twitch in anticipation. Knowing she was releasing this beast within the blonde. Finally giving her permission to take her, to fuck her, to _own_ her. Her heart fluttering with excitement over what might come next.

It was like flicking a switch. A switch Regina was only just realizing now, she had wished she'd flicked before.

Emma pushed forward in one swift movement, carrying them until the hand on Regina's breast released its globe and slammed into the wall, bracing them both. Regina gasped. heart beating hard. Before she could blink, Emma had ripped the panties off her, torn over her ass, before forcing the shirt over her head. Her breathing increasing when darkness whipped back to sunlight as her shirt sailed over hear head and their bodies crashed back together, only to feel the blonde as equally bare behind her. Muscular arms encircled her, one hand bracing the wall again as the other held Regina against the firm body behind her. Dipping fingers lowering to where she pulsed, throbbed, _ached._

_Fuck._

Before the Mayor could even moan, Emma's fingers now resting over her center dipped firmly between her lower lips and immediately began to rapidly rub over her wet clit. The movements so fast and hard between Regina's thighs, their mingled cum squelched loudly and flicked between Emma's feverish fingers onto the wall before them. 

Regina yelped with the onslaught, overcome with the rapid-fire pressure on her clit. Yet quivering with pleasure over the roughness behind each movement.

"Oh _fuck! F-fuck Em-mAH!"_ her quivering moans so loud she worried someone nearby might hear outside the Manor and investigate. Her stomach clenching when she remembered she hadn't locked the front door, visible from the study doorway she was being thoroughly _fucked_ in, and hoping to dear god no-one found them like this...although the visual only seemed to fuel her further.

The sounds of Regina's surprised desperate moans only seeming to urge Emma on more as she ground her clit into the Mayors bare backside again, riding each powerful twitch of the Mayors hips to the feverish movements of the fingers between tan thighs. 

The blonde kept up the onslaught. Fingers rapidly rubbing over the Mayors cum covered clit. Soaking up the desperate moans echoing in her ear.

Overcome with lust as she glanced down over Regina's now bare shoulder, between jolting breasts and saw the small shower of cum flicking between quivering tan thighs, painting the wall with their cum. Emma had felt her own desire trail down the ass of the Mayor and join the wetness between her thighs. She knew the drops of wet desire was theirs, and the knowledge that she had the Mayor, thoroughly _had_ her, to have mixed so intimately with her like that and how it had fueled the Mayor to get this _wet_ , had the blonde groaning and picking up the pace.

" _Fuck,_ Regina" 

Regina could barely hear Emma groan in her ear over the onslaught of nerve tingling pleasure racking through her body. 

"Em- _ma! F-f-Fuck!"_ Regina's yelps and moans growing louder as the fingers rubbing and flicking _flicking flicking_ over her throbbing clit drove her higher and higher. _God, this felt soo fucking goood!._

Regina barely able to catch her breath as the rough fingers only grew faster. Cum splattering in tiny drops onto her pristine wall between her thighs. She couldn't think...she couldn't breathe. But it felt _so_ _fucking good._

Just as she felt her stomach start to flutter, Emma seemed to feel it too. The blonde hoisted the Mayor more firmly against her, her fingers never slowing, as the arm bracing them withdrew and instead grasped one of Regina's round heavy breasts. Squeezing and kneading in pulses, as her thumb joined the rapid fire speed below and thumbed her aching nipple.

Gasping at the feeling, Regina could finally take in a full breath before her body became overwhelmed with nerve tingling pleasure again and she launched further towards her climax.

Moans echoing around them. Some Regina's, others Emma's. 

Just as her mind began to numb with pleasure Emma moved them, briefly stopping, allowing the Mayor to breathe as she turned them to the wall behind them. As Regina let Emma lead them, panting to catch her breath, she realized what Emma was doing. On the wall that was behind them, now facing them, was a floor length mirror.

Spotting her naked exposed form draped over Emma, held to her and quivering, had the Mayor jolt in surprise. Not expecting to suddenly see herself exposed so thoroughly to them both. Emma walked them forwards until they stood before the cool mirrored glass.

Their eyes met in the reflection before Emma's dark orbs dropped and slowly traveled down Regina's panting form. Regina followed her gaze. Her warm blush darkening as she fully saw how lost to desire she was. Her skin flushed, dusky nipples risen to firm peaks, her stomach rippling with excitement in the morning light that reflected in the glass. 

"I want to see you." Emma panted seductively in her ear, their chests rising and falling together as they caught their breath. "All of you." Their gazes met again, dark and hooded as Emma continued. "While I fuck you." Regina's breath caught, seeing as well as feeling Emma's hand slowly trail down her body. "And I want you to watch me, as i fuck you until you cant take it anymore". 

And she believed her. If anyone was capable of fucking Regina senseless, it was the woman who had sparked her desire like no-one else had. Her heart began to pound in anticipation.

Incapable of speaking, Regina stuttered out a breath and nodded. It was all the permission Emma needed.

Her grip immediately firmed around the slim Mayor. Her breast once again grasped and kneaded as the hand between her thighs struck home and began to flick over her clit once more.

Regina moaned at the visual. Seeing her breasts rise and fall with every stuttered breath, her blush darkening and her muscles quivering. How Emma's eyes seemed to darken at the sight of her so open and wanton, her predatory gaze igniting the desire in Regina's core once again. How her thighs parted to reveal her rosy dripping cunt as Emma's fingers touched her so intimately. Before speeding up.

 _Oh God!_ Emma increased the pace again. Matching that of before. Forcing a moan from the Mayors parted lips as desire overtook her. Although now Regina... _they_ could see it, see _her._ Could see how Emma's fingers _flick flick flicked_ over her ruby red clit. Could see their cum flicking out between her rubbing fingers. And _oh god_ their desire was flicking onto the mirror, little drops of their cum now trailing down the glass. Her core clenched at the visual. At the _feeling_ overtaking her body.

Emma bent her knees behind the Mayor's. Forcing Regina's knees forward so her legs bent with the blondes and opened her up more to the rapid onslaught those firm fingers were forcing between her thighs. A ripple of surprise and fear flickered through Regina before pleasure overwhelmed her again, as she felt more of her weight taken by the blond. Her legs almost giving out. The balls of her feet and twitching toes now resting on the floor as she allowed the blonde to take control and mold their bodies further together.

Following the blondes nudging, eyes never straying from the visual between her legs, Regina leant further back into the blonde's strong hold and forced her brain to focus and part her quivering thighs.

And _god_ she was _dripping!_ She'd never been this wet in her life. She could _see_ her desire seeping out of her as Emma braced her body onto her own, lent back slightly and parted Regina's thighs so she was spread open for them to see. 

They both moaned at the sight. _fuck this was so hot._ Regina breathing out a huffed laugh as she realized Emma had moaned her thought out-loud.

The new position however allowed the blonde to do more, her four fingers now had more room to move and somehow picked up in speed. Rapid speed.

" _Fuck! EM-MA!"_ Surprised again, Regina yelped out her pleasure loudly as sounds of her wet desire rose, more cum flicking out onto the mirror before them. Now she was able to see it through hooded eyes, the sight made the dusky blush deepen across the Mayors cheeks and blooming down her chest. Unable to believe her own wetness over giving in like this.

She realized what Emma was showing her. Leaning back and holding the Mayor against her as her fingers rapidly flicked over her clit to show the trails of come that had at first accidentally marked her wall behind them, and now proudly displayed trails of their coupling on the glass before them. Displaying her need, showering the glass in little droplets of cum. Her hazy mind aware of how much come she had flicked over her house, that will likely leave a stain on the wall behind them, never to come out. _oh wait, magic, right_. Her brain couldn't think straight.

Emma's powerful forearm forcing firm fingers to power through, to keep strumming over her clit as she cried out and quivered in delightful ecstasy. Raven locks thrown back as she jolted with every movement. Sweat glistening over their bodies. It was too hard to keep her eyes open. Emma's fingers continued to thrum. Her clit pulsing beneath the attention.

She was overwhelmed. _Fuck! it felt so...it felt...it's too much. it wasn't enough. FUCK._ That last one she yelped out-loud. Emma moaning in her ear as she ground into her ass, unable to hold back her desire as she thoroughly attacked the Mayors clit and squeezed her firm breast. 

Regina's stomach quivered. Her calves clenched. Her toes tingled as the pressure build up and up. As Emma's fingers kept up the rapid fire _flick flick flicking._ Cum showering in tiny drops before her eyes. Her clit throbbing under the endless pressure. Her body squirming in Emma's warm strong hold. 

She couldn't take it. She needed more. Her body was on the verge of a climax stronger than she'd ever felt before and just as she felt it begin to pulse behind her navel and spark between her wet thighs, Emma withdrew her fingers and thrust two inside of her warm slick entrance. 

"FUCK! EMMA!" Regina's shout echoing through the mansion as Emma rapidly thrust inside her. Immediately fucking her as quickly as her fingers had been strumming before. _Thrust thrust thrusting_ inside her. Slick juices leaking out of her clenching entrance, over Emma's thrusting fingers to trail on the wooden floor beneath them. 

"Oh fuck Regina" Emma began to murmur in her ear, over and over as she slammed her firm fingers into her tight entrance repeatedly watching over Regina's shoulder. Fucking her harder and harder. Watching her breasts jolt with every movement and their cum stringing out... _their cum, fuck._ Her fingers slipped out, earning her a quivering moan of disappointment from Regina as the blonde quickly collected more of the liquid desire between the brunette's thighs and slowly pumped their mixed desire inside the Mayors clenching entrance. The thought of fucking her own cum deeper inside the Mayors body making her own desire flare.

Emma groaned loudly. Regina answering with a desperate moan of her own. _She was so close, don't slow down now._ And like answering a prayer, Emma responded. Thrusting her well lubricated fingers deep inside the brunette with all her strength. The wet sound picking up with the speed of her powerful movements _clap clap clapping_ with every thrust into the Mayor. Both moan loudly at the sound, the feeling as Emma thoroughly fucked her.

"O-oh God, o-h fu-ck me, Fuck me EMMA!" Regina screamed as her thighs convulsed without control and Emma continued to slam into her tight hole, thoroughly fucking her brains out, cum flicking before them. So much so that she didn't even realize what the blonde was saying to her until Emma started to match the speed of her hand with the grinding of her hips. Pulsing her clit into Regina's ass as she fucked her so well, repeating her demand into her sweaty hair. 

"Say it. Fuck, Regina. Call me daddy" Emma panted in her ear. Making Regina groan, realizing what the blond wanted. How Regina had managed to last this long without cumming was beyond her. But hearing that whispered in her ear, threw her closer toward her climax.

The term of power, nothing more she realized than submitting to being completely dominated and truly _fucked._ By admitting Emma was powerful, _overpowering,_ in her ability to fuck her and she realized in her delirious haze that it turned her on even more. She moaned at the thought.

"Say it Regina, Call me daddy." Her thrusts continued, powerfully driving between her quivering thighs. Cum flicking out in strings now, coating the bottom of her mirror. She could feel the pressure building. Her stomach and core clenching almost painfully in the need to cum. "Say it R'Gina, say it" Emma groaned through gritted teeth as she humped into the queens ass and fucked her tight core harder.

Regina could have resisted. Could have ignored her. With the way Emma was thrusting into her spread sticky thighs, she wouldn't have stopped. But _fuck_ she wanted it. Deep down, she felt the thrill of giving Emma that, calling her _that._ So she gripped her own jolting breast with her free hand, tweaking her nipple to heighten her pleasure as she met Emma's dark gaze in the reflection before her.

Regina moaned, arching further into the blonde, "f-fuck me _daddy" ._ And _God_ it felt good to call her that.

Emma puffed, before she withdrew her two fingers before slamming in with three, rapidly fucking her between tan quivering thighs.

"EMMA!" Regina yelled out over and over, her pleasure echoing in the mansion around them as Emma slammed her fingers deep inside her.

 _Thrust thrust thrusting_ directly on her g-spot. Fucking her harder than anyone had before, had _dared to_ before. Forcing screaming moans from Regina as her body began to quake. Her core clenching around thrusting fingers. Trying to grip them as they slipped away only to piston back inside of her. Emma's firm digits slamming in and out of her so rapidly she felt her g-spot pounded over and over again. Her cum streaming out of her almost obscenely. But she didnt care. This felt better than anything she's ever felt before. Her toes curling once more, her calves quivering, her heart pounding to every _thrust_ inside her.

 _Oh_ _God._ She was going to cum. She was going to- She was going to-

" _Fuck me DADDY!"_ Regina screamed as her climax finally took over her. A pressure she had never felt before, releasing in streams of liquid between her thighs as she threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy. Emma's new title echoing off the walls of her mansion as Emma continued to drive her fingers into her, fucking the cum out of her in gushing streams, as Regina squirted in a tight arch, coating her mirror and splashing onto the wooden floors beneath their feet.

" _Fuck_ Regina!" Emma moaned loudly at the sight of the Mayor coming undone, her body taught and convulsing, mouth drawn wide as she continued to moan slurred curses and praises through parted lips. Encouraging Emma to fuck her through it, continuing to _thrust thrust thrust_ as she Mayor quivered and _begged_ her to-  
"Keep ffucking me- don't sstop- fuccking m-me dDADDY FUCK YES! EMMA YES!" catapulting the Regina into another climax. Squirts of cum spraying out of her tight cunt, misting the mirror and dripping down their thighs as Emma kept fucking her.

Emma's desire skyrocketing at the sight before her, forcing her to hump her throbbing clit against the mayors firm ass. Rutting into her quivering cheeks as she continued to _thrust thrust thrust_ into the Mayor. Moaning as she felt herself rapidly fucking her harder as she climbed before it sparked and- _Oh!_

"O-oh fuck REGINA!" Emma yelled out as she came, her hips grinding fervently. More warm cum coating the Mayors ass, dripping down to join the streams of liquid desire still gushing out of Regina's clenching core.

Emma moaned at the feeling. Her thrusting fingers beginning to slow as Regina's squirts began to lessen and her body's convulsions turned to twitches. Her moans blissful as Emma slowly coaxed her down from her intense orgasms. 

Legs quivering with the weight of them both. Emma held strong, just a little longer, not wanting to move them.

Slowing her fingers to glide home one last time, feeling the pulsing g-spot deep inside the Mayor, watching her tan stomach clench with the movement, her fine brows furrow and mouth form a loose "o" shape. Regina's responding moan achingly slow with the movement. Before slowly retracting her digits, feeling the slick glide of her hot channel, squeezing her fingers tightly. Just as Emma was about to remove them, she felt a hand grasp her wrist and push them back inside. 

Hazel eyes darted up from parted thighs and the sight of streaming cum dripping into the pool beneath their feet to hooded brown eyes. Regina's gaze warm and desirable as she held Emma's fingers inside of her.

"Stay in my cunt a little longer" Regina groaned as she closed her eyes and let her head drop back onto Emma's shoulder. Officially spent.

And _God_ if she could be any luckier.

Emma kissed the jaw presented to her. Trailing kisses slowly down a long neck to a bare shoulder. Watching Regina pant as she tried to regain her bearings. Her breasts jolting with every twitch of her fried nerves. Her stomach still clenching along with - _oh god -_ her core as her walls massaged Emma's fingers some more. Pulsing around her digits. trying to draw her in further. _Fuck that's hot._

Emma's gaze trailed over the masterpiece before her. Enjoying holding Regina in her arms as her body quivered and recovered, still feeling her wet heat around her fingers. Never wanting to remove them. Wanting to stay inside her forever.

Regina moaned quietly. Turning her head towards Emma's. Her forehead resting against the blonde's temple as she finally released Emma's wrist. 

Emma reluctantly removed her fingers. Enjoying that smooth glide one more time as she pulled herself out. Watching as one last stream of liquid cum gushed out of Regina's hole, now clench nothing but air. Looking for something to fill the space between her thighs.

Emma must have sighed at relinquishing her snug warm spot inside the Mayor because she could feel Regina's gaze piercing the side of her head. Sure that is the brunette had the energy she would have chuckled. 

Smirking to herself. Emma raised the fingers that had driven home so many times within the brunette, to her mouth, parting her lips and sucking them in slowly, savoring the taste of _her_ under Regina's piercing stare. 

A rumbling moan escaped the blonde as she enjoyed her favourite taste. Hearing a weak quiver of a moan in reply. She turned as she slipped her fingers free, gaze catching Regina's hooded eyes. 

She thought she'd made herself clear. She had fucked her and owned her. She belonged between the Mayors thighs. And if the mayor wanted to mock her for wanting to stay she could deal with the delicious sight of Emma sampling her taste. Although as she held her gaze, Emma saw the smoldering heat still burning in dark mocha eyes. And as a tongue peaked out to swipe between panting red lips, Emma realized she'd read the Mayor wrong. 

Fingers trailed down Emma's wrist once more. Guiding her back home. Emma slowly slipped two fingers back inside her. Eyes locked onto each other even as Regina's fluttered with a rich moan at the feeling of being filled once more, before Emma slipped them out slowly. Curling them on their way out, watching Regina convulse once and huff with a smirk before slipping free. 

Lifting her fingers to the Mayors lips, Emma's gaze darkened as they parted, a tongue snaking out and slipping over her soaking digits, drawing them into Regina's mouth as she tasted herself for the first time.

 _Mmmm not bad._ Her taste strong and musky yet sweet. Surprisingly delicious though most likely because it was on _Emma's_ fingers.

Emma gulped as Regina sucked her fingers until she cleaned off her essence. Releasing them when she was done.

"W-well?" Emma's hoarse throat croaked the question. Wondering how the mayor might like the taste of herself. They had crossed a lot of unspoken boundaries today. Another being that Regina hadn't ever wanted to taste herself before.

Regina smirked, "I prefer the taste of Swan" she husked back. Voice gravelly low after screaming so loudly before. The sound still echoing in their minds.

 _Oh, that was what the insipid imp had meant all those years ago. Smart._ Regina smirked.

Emma huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes before shifting Regina in her arms. Regina quirked a brow. Realizing Emma had carried her weight through not only her climaxes but the blondes own too, she attempted to stand, legs refusing to cooperate, leaving her quivering attempts instead.

"Here, let me" Emma husked as glanced down Regina's open panting body once more, enjoying the view of her clenching cunt again before locking up her legs beneath them, sweeping her arm under the Mayors legs and lifting her in a firemans carry. Regina's breath caught as the blonde lifted her so easily, carrying her into her study and onto her plush couch. Lowering her gently onto the soft fabric. Regina kept a firm hold of the blonde's arm as she went to release her, silently asking her to stay.

Emma's face clouded with confusion before it cleared with a warm grin. "I'm not going anywhere" she husked softly. Rising to lift the blanket off the back of the couch, opening it for them to use. Small flecks of dust puffing from the fluffy material into the air, catching in the streams of warm light coming through the curtains. 

Regina huffed. Not pleased that she was so easy to read. It's not that she felt vulnerable or needy..she just wanted..she just...wanted the blonde to stay. _Okay so maybe she was feeling the need to be close to her._ _So what._

Emma didn't seem to mind the change in their routine though. Instead of gathering her clothes or rolling over to her find her own space as they usually did after they fucked each other into bliss, Emma stayed close. 

Trailing the soft blanket over Regina's still quivering naked form, she slid in beside her on the couch. Moving in close and gathering her in her toned arms. Whatever resistance Regina had at the idea of cuddling instantly melted as she was swept into Emma's comforting warmth. Resting her head on Emma's chest, breasts pillowing her jaw, feeling her breath rise and fall as Emma held her close. Their legs tangling together until their bodies molded and - _oh -_ a blush formed on Regina's cheeks as she felt the wetness between her thighs and all over Emma's, brushing against one another. Now likely staining the couch too. _oh god,_ she had _squirted._ The events catching up to her dazed mind. She had never squirted before. Didn't even know she was capable of it. 

Her eyes flickered over to the spot in the doorway, seeing the spray of her desire still misting the mirror. The drops of her cum even _heard_ in the still silence of the manor, dripping into the pool she left on her hardwood floor. _oh god._ Regina burrowed her face into the blonde's neck and groaned in embarrassment.

Ears still ringing from the mind-numbing fuck she had endured but her mind clear enough to remember the feel of pressure within her, the _sight_ of cum squirting out of her as Emma finger fucked her, literally pooling beneath their toes in a trail of desire. She groaned again.

Emma chuckled. The sound vibrating beneath her.

"Don't laugh" Regina grouchily mumbled into the blonde's neck. Feeling her blush rise. Subconsciously curling further into the blonde in her embarrassment.

Emma's chuckle deepened. "I'm not laughing at-" she huffed a breath. Regina could hear the smile in her words though. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, even though blushing is an adorable look on you".

Regina's blush darkened at the compliment. They didn't do that. Compliment each other. Well..they didn't before.

She mumbled further into her neck "I'm not blushing".

Emma laughed "yeah you are". The brunette felt the blonde pinch her hip and attempted to slap her hand away, but her slow mind left her hand to flail halfheartedly and fall back onto toned abs. _Ugh its too hard, she was_ _barely able to lift her limbs right now._

Emma settled down. "You shouldn't be though- embarrassed I mean. It was- well it was..." Regina waited, heart beating in anticipation as she felt Emma's quicken beneath her chest. "so goddamn sexy Regina, i mean _fuck"._ The answer surprising her. She knew Emma was a generous... _lover? fucker?_ in the past, willing to try new things to achieve a decent orgasm for the both of them. But Regina realized, this time, this wasn't something she overlooked. But rather something she _enjoyed._

Regina raised her head and squinted up at the blonde who lowered her eyes from the ceiling above to meet Regina's curious gaze. She was serious. _huh._

"You enjoyed me practically squirting like a pornstar and spraying cum up my walls?" Regina huskily voiced out-loud. Burying her shame and... _she now realized, her own_ _desire - God she was dirty-_ at describing it as such, but wanting to read the blonde now her mind wasn't muddled with pleasure. Wanting to test the comforting words thrown her way. She didn't like to be humored. She wanted the truth.

To her surprise, Emma's eyes locked onto hers, pupils fully dilating at her words. "So fucking much" 

Regina's lips parted. But Emma didn't let her interrupt.

"Would I phrase it like that? no... but did I like fucking you so hard you let me take control? Did I like watching you quake and succumbed to your desires- our desires- without caring about judgement? Did I like it when you let go and allowed yourself to feel me taking you? Did i like watching me fuck you into oblivion until you called me _Daddy-"_ Regina's breath hitched at the title, eyes flitting away from the blondes at the memory of calling her that. 

A hand snaked its way out from under the blanket and tilted her chin up. Regina hesitated to meet her eyes, determined not to show the weak desire pulsing through her every time she though back to calling her _that._ But she relented. Meeting strong green orbs.

"Did I like you trusting me with that? Letting me in? Allowing me to see what no-one else has...well _probably_ seen" Emma hesitated until Regina nodded. Gaze flitting away briefly before returning. Acknowledging that she had never called another lover that or allowed them to dominate her in any way. The blonde smiled warmly back at her, it was...comforting to the brunette at least. "...allowing me to see what _no-one else_ has seen" the blonde confirmed.

"Yes regina, i lo-liked it. I liked it." The slip up wasn't lost on the brunette. Her eyes widening slightly and heart fluttering as the firm determined words sunk in. The potential meaning behind them too soon but still warming her deep inside. 

It was Emma's turn to blush, but she carried it valiantly. Staring at Regina with fierce determination, like she was about to face a dragon rather than a potentially irate woman. Regina internally smirked. 

How she thought she could have kept using this adorable, thoughtful, charming- _ugh -_ woman as nothing more than stress relief was beyond her. As she lay sated in strong warm arms, cradled against soft curves, a stray hand absently stroking down her back- seemingly without realizing - _ugh too charming..almost._

Regina held the blonde's gaze and realized this was certainly more than stress relief. _She_ was certainly more. And -her heart warmed a little more - _ugh she's grown soft-_ she realized she looked forward to being held like this - maybe waking like this - more often. Cradled and cared for. It was - _disgustingly sentimental...yet..heartwarming all the same._

She realized Emma was waiting for her to respond. The blonde's head tilting in curiosity at the warm look she was receiving. _Ugh, endearingly adorable._ Regina couldn't help but think so now her eyes had been effectively - _orgasmically -_ opened. So she lent forward and did the only thing she could think of to shut the blonde up and stop the sweet sentiments - _albeit about her climax, but it was still sweet all the same -_ bringing their lips together in a slow passionate kiss. 

_Mmmm it seems all the things they do are passionate now...were they always?_ Before breaking apart, panting. Their gazes meeting slowly.

Emma cleared her throat. Trying to regain her bearings after the kiss. "So, you believe me?"

Regina's lips slowly stretched into a smirk as she hummed a yes. Eyes trailing over the glowing skin of her lovers face, hair disheveled from their activities yet still gleaming gold in the sunlight, her plump pink lips red from use...Regina was effectively distracted by the gorgeous idiot she happened to - _most likely-_ be falling for.

Emma cleared her throat again. "And..you don't mind?"

Regina caught her lip between her teeth, nibbling it slightly, only just realizing Emma had asked her a question. Her gaze darted back up, brow arching "hmm?" she husked.

A blush formed on Emma's rosy cheeks "You don't mind?".

"Don't mind what, darling?" Regina murmured. The term of endearment not lost on either of them, a slip of the tongue Regina found she rather enjoyed. And judging by the brief rise of her breath, so did Emma.

Emma gazed at her a moment longer. The emerald in her eyes darkening. "Calling me _Daddy?"_ she husked back. The name rumbling in her chest, vibrating through the Mayor until it tingled in her toes.

 _Ah._ That's what she was getting at.

Regina's smirk grew almost teasingly naughty as she gripped the edge of her lip with her teeth. Wicked eyes gleaming now she realized the term was indeed a suggestion by Emma. Something they _both_ enjoyed. And was in fact something she might enjoy using against the blonde, for their own fulfillment of course, in the near future. Very near.

Emma's breath caught at the change in the gorgeous woman sprawled over her.

"Why of course i don't mind..." She husked deeply, a single finger trailing coyly up between the blonde's heaving breasts. The Mayor running her tongue over her upper lip scar slowly, drawing the the blonde's attention as she lent in closer, huskily breathing " _Daddy"._

_A growl and a yelp was heard as Snow passed by the mansion. 'Huh' she didn't think Regina had any animals. But guessing from the sounds she was hearing, Regina was certainly having fun playing with her new pet. 'Whatever makes her happy' She thought with a smile. Wondering if Emma was at the station and wanted to join her out for breakfast. Her daughter always enjoyed eating out...Snow whistled a tune as she walked on by and out of sight. The sounds soon changing to moans a grunts as the Mayor enjoyed her newly define company indeed._

_~Fin...or to be continued~_

_(See notes)_

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Consider writing a "choose your own adventure" version of this fic. Both plots start and continue roughly the same (pun intended) but vary slightly depending on the tag type chosen.  
> One with G!P Emma instead of fingers. And another where they're caught. Thoughts?


End file.
